This invention relates to flexible packages and more particularly to a flexible package for holding two materials isolated from each other within the package, with the package being readily peelable open to enable the materials to be poured therefrom for mixing together.
Flexible containers formed of sheet materials have gained wide acceptance in the trade for holding chemicals or other air perishable materials therein. One common type of flexible package container is the so-called gussetted package. That package is arranged to be filled and sealed to hold the contents of the package under vacuum. Typically such packages are formed from a web of flexible stock material, e.g., polyethylene, polyester, polypropylene, metal foil, and combinations thereof in single or multiple plies, into a tubular body, having a face panel, a back panel, and a pair of gussetted sides. Each gussetted side is formed by a pair of gusset sections and a central fold edge interposed between a pair of outer fold edges. The lower end of many such prior art gussetted packages are commonly permanently sealed, e.g., heat sealed, along a line extending transversely across the width of the package close to the bottom edge of the package.
The top of the package may be sealed transversely across the entire width of the package in a number of manners to maintain the vacuum seal, but nevertheless be readily openable to provide access to the contents of the package.
The following prior art relates to flexible packaging with means to provide an opening into the interior thereof for access to the materials held within the packaging: U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,488,647 (Davis), 4,518,087 (Goglio), 4,667,453 (Goglio), 4,705,174 (Goglio), and 4,953,708 (Beer).
While the aforementioned packages are suitable for their intended purposes, they are of very little utility for applications wherein two materials are to be held within the package and have to be kept separated or isolated from each other until ready for use.